


20200822随笔

by acute_yuyu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acute_yuyu/pseuds/acute_yuyu
Summary: 主足超短打，对话流因为是写完后才转钟所以标题还是标为22号
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 2





	20200822随笔

**Author's Note:**

> 主足超短打，对话流  
> 因为是写完后才转钟所以标题还是标为22号

“提问，爱的反义词是？”

“恨？”

“噗噗—回答错误！”

“欸？”

“所以才说是高中生啊，太天真了～”

“唔，难道足立先生是想说爱的对立面是比恨还要严厉的感情吗？”

“不不不，完全不对哦。”

“那到底是……？”

“咳咳，听好了，爱的反义词是——‘无所谓’哦！既不是讨厌也不是憎恶，只是单纯对那个人失去了兴趣，‘这个人之后怎么样都与我无关’，默默从逐渐疏远的关系中脱身，从此变为路人。”

“可是，真的会有人做到根除曾经所拥有的感情吗？”

“怎么会没有！倒不如说这是人在社会上必要的生存技巧啊，每段感情都去精心呵护根本就是件吃力不讨好的事，多余没用的感情就该直接割舍掉，对你我他都好。”

“……那样不会很寂寞吗？”

“寂寞是成为大人的必经之路哦。”

“那，足立先生是怎样看待我的呢？”

“什么？”

“如果，我是说如果，有一天足立先生对我感到了厌倦，也会干脆割舍掉我们之间的联系吗？”

“……”

“呀啊……～这个嘛……”

“我明白了。”

“明、明白什么？”

“我会努力做个有趣的人的！”

“欸？欸？”

“只要让足立先生觉得我是个‘有趣的人’，我们之间的关系就可以一直持续下去吧？”

“不、我的意思是……”

“嗯，我已经完全明白了。”

“听我说话啊喂！”


End file.
